Família Divina
by Nieryka
Summary: Loki não caiu, Thor não voltou para Terra. Mas isso não quer dizer que tudo são flores. Thor/Loki slash e Humor.


Titulo: Família Divina

Autora:Nieryka

Fandom: Thor Movie

Parzinho Romântico: Thor/Loki

Classificação: PG-13 - Humor/Slash

Sumário: Loki não caiu, Thor não voltou para Terra. Mas isso não quer dizer que tudo são flores. Thor/Loki slash e Humor.

Hellow again! Depois de tanto tempo uma fanfic. E de Thor!

Sinceramente, eu sei que esta fic não está lá essas coisas nem como slash nem como humor...mas eu não resisti. XD

AMEI o filme de Thor...na verdade quem eu AMEI de verdade foi o Loki. Que caracterização maravilhosa, que atuação perfeita e sensível a do Tom Hiddleston! Loki roubou a cena completamente e eu mal posso esperar para fazer uma fanfic decente desses dois. Sou, como toda fã de slash/yaoi, suspeita pra falar, mas eu senti mais do que apenas um desejo de afirmação de Loki sobre Thor. Principalmente quando ele fica sabendo que o irmão arrumou uma mulher...E eu ainda fico com aquela frase de Odin na cabeça, dizendo que ele queria fazer uma aliança entre os reinos quando trouxe Loki pra casa. Como? Se Loki fosse uma garota, tudo bem...mas pensando bem...alguém VIU alguma fêmea entre os gigantes de gelo? Bom, é madrugada e eu nem estou pensando direito. Quando eu conseguir bolar algo digno do que vi no filme coloco aqui, até lá tentem se divertir com esta. Enjoy!

Família Divina

Quando se é o irmão mais novo certas coisas são impossíveis de evitar. Comparações principalmente, e se de repente acontece de você ser o irmão mais novo de um Deus do trovão e ter uma família maluca, aí que as coisas ficam...estranhas.

Jantar em Asgard. Muitos séculos antes de Thor ser jogado feito uma jaca loira na Terra.

— Não é engraçado? — começou Thor, entre uma garfada e outra do assado. Loki sabia que nada do que Thor achasse engraçado era seguro e se preparou, bem como Odin e Frigg, que respiraram fundo ao mesmo tempo. Thor continuou: — Quando éramos crianças, Loki era mais alto do que eu, mesmo sendo mais novo. Mas agora EU sou maior, mais forte, mais loir...

— Mais modesto...— murmurou Loki.

Frigg sorriu.

— Ora, mas isso é tão normal! — todos a olharam, curiosos.— Meninas sempre se desenvolvem mais cedo que os meninos, mas depois eles recuperam a vantagem!

O silêncio mortal que se seguiu a esse comentário fez a Deusa erguer o olhar da sopa que estava tomando. Ao contemplar os rostos chocados encolheu os ombros.

— Ups.

Frigg sempre quis uma menina, fazer o quê...

Após o episódio é claro que Thor não parou de alugar o irmão. Pelo menos até Loki ficar realmente bom nesse negócio de magia e ameaçar transformá-lo em sapo se continuasse. Thor não levou a sério. Resultado: passou um dia inteiro coaxando atrás de Loki para que o transformasse de volta.

Então veio a coroação e Loki deflagrou sem querer toda aquela tragédia. Por sorte e graças ao reflexo rápido de Thor ao final da batalha, que percebeu a intenção do irmão de largar o cetro, o Deus do Trapaça foi resgatado antes que se lançasse ao abismo.

Foi uma reunião de família dos diabos.

Thor e Loki só não saíram da presença de Odin com os traseiros em brasa porque o Pai de Todos não tinha mais idade pra correr atrás daquelas duas pestes pra aplicar o corretivo!

Daí foi a vez dos irmãos conversarem. Não foi uma conversa fácil, principalmente porque o moreno não engolia a idéia de Thor ter arrumado uma namorada na Terra. E o Deus do Trovão, como todo loiro que se preza, não fazia idéia da razão do quase histerismo do irmão. (Eu disse quase...?)

Após discussões, acusações e revelações, finalmente a ficha do loiro caiu e ele levou o maior choque de sua vida. E estamos falando do Deus do Trovão!

Enquanto Thor absorvia a novidade com a cara de tacho habitual, Loki chorava em silêncio. Não era fácil admitir sentimentos pouco cristãos pelo irmão mais velho, fosse de sangue ou não...mas também, eles não eram cristãos mesmo, hunf...

Quando Thor voltou a raciocinar cometeu o erro de encarar Loki. Sabe aquele tipo de homem que não pode ver mulher chorar? Bem, Thor NÃO é desse tipo, mas ele nunca aguentou ver LOKI chorar. Bastou um olhar para a face sensível e angustiada do irmão e o Deus do Trovão soube que estava perdido. Mal se aguentara durante a luta, quando o maldito deus-mago se desmanchava em lágrimas enquanto a Bifrost abria Jotunheim ao meio!

Bem, os dias foram passando e todos notaram o quanto Thor e Loki se tornavam mais e mais...e MAIS próximos. O Deus do Trovão passava bastante tempo em longas conversas nos aposentos do irmão mais novo, frequentemente até de manhã, quando saia de lá com um sorriso enorme enquanto Loki só era visto lá pela hora do almoço...

Passaram meses, anos, e Thor nem lembrava mais o nome da tal mortal que o encantara na Terra. Loki por outro lado tinha isso bem anotadinho em um caderno de capa negra nomeado estranhamente como "Death Note".

Então aconteceu outra comoção em Asgard.

Frigg andava intrigada.

Ela vivia perguntando á Loki porque de repente ele passara a usar casacos e túnicas tão largas. Curiosamente, nesses momentos, Thor ficava com uma expressão de radiante felicidade, mas Loki apenas resmungava alguma coisa ininteligível e mau humorada. As vezes chutava a canela do irmão mais velho.

Frigg ficava mais e mais preocupada a cada dia pois notava que as vezes Loki passava mal e corria para o banheiro com Thor em seu encalço com uma cara alarmada. Foi preciso que Odin pegasse sua inocente e loira esposa para uma longa e complicada conversa de onde ela emergiu aos gritos de "Eu vou ser vovó! Eu vou ser vovó!".

Por causa disso Loki teve que abrir o jogo e a corte ficou sabendo que o príncipe estava...grávido. Maldita magia de transformação de corpos e maldita hora em que ele ficou curioso em saber como seria...

Mas havia uma questão ainda não revelada e um incauto membro da corte, coincidentemente ruivo e barbudo, resolveu trazê-la a baila em um jantar particularmente mais regado a vinho...e vodka. Não me perguntem onde o barbudinho arranjou mas ele trouxe da Terra!

— Mas quem é o pai?

Até a música parou, pois os bardos estavam quase desmaiando de medo da expressão do Deus do Caos. Era uma gafe tremenda (além de mortal) questionar Loki em um assunto tão delicado e que claramente o deixava com instintos assassinos portanto todos ficaram muito amedrontados...pelo menos até notarem o sorrisão de Thor e sua mão levantada.

Odin suspirou, Frigg quase fez um "high five" com o primogênito, e Loki...

Loki virou-se para o loiro e seu olhar dizia coisas não mencionáveis neste horário. Na verdade em NENHUM horário!

Thor pra variar não entendeu que estava sendo indiscreto...na verdade entendeu tudo muito errado conforme o silêncio continuava.

— Mas sou eu!

Olhar gélido de Loki.

— Sou eu...não sou...?

Olhar assassino de Loki.

— Não sou...?

Loki revirando os olhos.

— Então quem é? Quem foi? Eu mato!

Nesse momento Loki levou a mão a testa e teve certeza de que toda a dignidade já era, portanto arrastou o gigante loiro dali antes que os raios e trovões atingissem algum inocente.

Frigg encarou o marido quando os músicos voltaram a tocar e a corte dava aqueles sorrisinhos de "Ele nunca me enganou...".

— Você mesmo disse que pensava em uma aliança entre os dois reinos quando trouxe Loki para nós.

— Como eu ia adivinhar? Quando o peguei ele parecia uma menina. Tenho certeza que...aham...suas partes masculinas cresceram DEPOIS.

Como eu disse: família estranha.


End file.
